


Naranja, Violeta y Canela (MARKHYUCK)

by ZhangDay



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangDay/pseuds/ZhangDay
Summary: Mark Lee se reúne con su viejo grupo de amigos para celebrar su improvisada despedida de soltero. Sin embargo, la noche da un giro inesperado cuando el omega con el que hablaba, entra en celo.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Naranja, Violeta y Canela (MARKHYUCK)

> **CAP. 1**

Si las cuentas no le fallaban, hacía tres años y medio que no veía a SeungWan. No desde después de la fiesta de graduación, cuando su pequeña amiga había tomado la decisión de viajar por todo el globo terráqueo con un muy bajo presupuesto y siempre colgada del hombro de su sonriente alfa.

Escucharla en ese momento le pareció una locura—en realidad aun le parecía una locura—, por un momento creyó que jamás la volvería a ver. Así que, tenerla abrazada con fuerza alrededor del cuello era extraño pero reconfortante.

— ¡¿Apenas regreso y me dices que te vas a casar?! —gritó tan energética como la recordaba—. ¡Hombre, tenemos que ir a embriagarnos!

— ¿Embriagarnos dices? ¿Un lunes?

— No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba, pequeño anciano, y es un acontecimiento que se debe celebrar. No creo que todos los días te comprometas. Así que ya mismo te vas a cambiar ese espantoso pijama y te pones guapo ¡Será tu despedida de soltero!

SeungWan lo empujo por los hombros hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Desde su cuarto y mientras miraba con desilusión sus opciones de atuendo, Mark pudo escuchar a la chica haciendo varias llamadas, su voz era risueña y contagiosa, tanto que se encontró a si mismo sonriendo en el reflejo del espejo.

Después de cuarenta minutos de recorrido en el incomodo asiento trasero del pequeño automóvil de Yuta—quien se había ofrecido a recoger a todos los miembros del viejo grupo de amigos hasta sus casas, siempre y cuándo pagaran la gasolina—se encontraban dentro del ruidoso y brillante club que tanto frecuentaron en sus años universitarios. Podía sentir las vibraciones de la música en todo el cuerpo, el olor a sudor y feromonas inundaba el pesado ambiente.

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada, Mark? —JaeHyun preguntó tomando un profundo trago de su cerveza. A pesar de la poca favorable iluminación y ahora pagar impuestos como adulto independiente, su amigo siempre parecía estar a punto de ir a modelar para una revista editorial, Mark siempre lo había envidiado por ello.

— Choi JiSoo.

— ¡Ella! No me jodas —JaeHyun casi escupió todo el líquido que se había llevado a la boca y aun así seguía luciendo altamente atractivo, Mark nunca lo comprendería— ¡esa chica te gustaba desde primer año y ahora te casarás con ella!

SeungWan miró a los chicos con la ceja alzada: — ¿La conoces desde primero?

— Sip —Mark dejo salir una risa nerviosa y sus labios formaron una mueca—. En ese entonces no tenía oportunidad pero por suerte nos reencontrarnos como practicantes en la misma empresa.

— ¿Y cómo le pediste matrimonio? —SeungWan preguntó.

— Queremos la historia de amor completa. De cómo pasaste de ser un pollito bebé a un alfa pollito —Yuta se burló gesticulando con las cejas y los demás asintieron para darle la razón.

Parecía un viaje en el tiempo. De pronto volvían a tener 19 y eran un grupo de inexpertos ansiosos por crecer y hablar de tonterías. Solo que no estaban hablando sobre a cuál fiesta irían el fin de semana o quejándose algún examen final. Esta plática era sobre la mujer con la que uniría su vida en unos meses.

La chica con la que compartiría los siguientes años. JiSoo quién lo había conquistado. Quizá fue con ese tierno gesto que tenía de cubrirse la cara al estar avergonzada o con su emoción al hablar sobre los horóscopos y los tipos de sangre.

Mark tomó un trago de su botella, preparándose mentalmente para la larga noche que se avecinaba.

Las horas transcurrían mientras el nivel de alcohol en las venas solo aumentaba. JaeHyun coqueteaba descaradamente con un mesero, Yuta y SooYoung se reían a carcajadas ante cualquier tontería que saliera de sus bocas. Mark parecía desorientado y algo mareado mientras escuchaba oraciones incoherentes de SeungWan.

— ¡Hemos crecido tanto! Mírate, te vas a casar y tendrás tu propia familia, adoptarán un perro que se llame Ramón y haremos fiestas familiares los domingos, después serás un abuelito y tendrás disfunción eréctil o tal vez cáncer, la vida da muchas vueltas.

— ¿Por qué disfunción eréctil?

— Cállate, alfa tonto. Debería preocuparte el cáncer, no si se te para o no.

— No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

— Yo tampoco ¡Salud! —la chica levantó su botella y bebió todo el contenido de un trago.

Mark sin saber si reír o preocuparse, estaba a punto de imitarla cuándo un hipnotizante olor picó en su nariz. Era un aroma fuerte y difícil de descubrir. Podía sentir presente la naranja, violetas y en el fondo delicada canela. Cómo olfatear la playa, acariciar el dulce y brillante verano. Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones, disfrutando de cada segundo.

¿Acaso estaba tan ebrio? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo y continuar vaciando botellas de soju, pero algo en sus adentros lo hizo ponerse de inmediato en alerta, buscando la fuente de tan exquisito aroma.

Definitivamente se trataba de un omega.

— Ahora vuelvo —aviso en un murmullo a SeungWan. La chica lo miro confundida y sin darle importancia de más se giró para hablar con su novia y un muy animado Yuta.

Mark no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Había conocido a omegas antes, todos ellos con olores dulces y atrayentes, sin embargo esto era algo completamente nuevo. La fragancia causaba una revolución en su interior, como un temblor en su organismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, los sentidos en su nariz más sensibles que nunca. Parecía moverse por instinto entre las mesas y las personas bailando cuál fuera la canción que sonaba a todo volumen por las bocinas. Sus ojos no eran de gran ayuda para encontrar lo que buscaba, se dejó guiar por su olfato y su juicio nublado.

Entonces lo encontró. Un chico de cabellos color caramelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y vistiendo un gran suéter tejido de color blanco. Él omega balanceaba sus piernas en un aburrido compás, sentado en uno de los altos taburetes de la barra. Recargaba la barbilla en el dorso de la mano derecha y con la otra jugueteaba con la pajilla en su bebida.

No esperaba nada de esa noche. No debería. Simplemente la necesidad de acercarse y conocerlo burbujeaba. Sus pies se movieron antes de que su mente lograra asimilarlo y con el valor que le otorgaba el alcohol, Mark fue el primero en presentarse.

— Hey —saludó con amabilidad al de estatura más baja, quien se giró al escuchar. Mark pudo apreciar más detalles, como su pequeña nariz de botón y lo esponjoso que lucía su cabello rebelde.

—Hola —respondió el castaño, en un tono suave y tímido, ese chico que repentinamente le hablaba quizá no tenía una imponente apariencia pero su aroma delataba su clase; un alfa. Lo que significaba tener cuidado. Los alfas podían querer ser respetados y ser vistos como los seres más inteligentes, aunque la mayoría solo sabía cómo dar miedo y ser un completo idiota.

—Soy Mark Lee —la sonrisa de este alfa se veía sincera y sus cejas se levantaban con ella, algo adorable. No daba miedo, tal vez solo fuera un idiota.

Le daría el beneficio de la duda: — Lee DongHyuck.

Los minutos pasaron y entre tragó y tragó, risas y bromas infantiles; la plática se tornó amena. Los ojos de DongHyuck brillaban con diversión, ciertamente se encontraba disfrutando de la noche y de la gentil torpeza del alfa. Pensaba que era irreal que está fuera la primera vez que se conocieran, porque Mark parecía tan cercano y familiar, hablando con tanta naturalidad. Igual a esos desconocidos a los que escuchas hablar y terminan por agradarte más que tus amigos cercanos. Ciertamente se permitió bajar la guardia.

— Entonces estaba yo parado en medio de ese enorme escenario, sin una banda y sin saber la letra de la canción —el pelinegro intentaba contar su historia pero la risa interrumpía sus palabras—. El público me miraba, expectante y...

Mark calló repentinamente. El olor de DongHyuck lo desconcertó como una ola enorme en mar abierto, sus feromonas parecían haber aumentado.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —él omega encaro su curiosidad en forma de ceja y arrastraba las palabras.

— Yo... Tome la guitarra y- —de nuevo otra oleada lo impactó. Mark volvió a sumirse en silencio, tratando de controlar sus instintos pues no era una bestia sin raciocinio. Intentó ordenar las palabras para lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pues ya no podía ignorarlo. Esto no era sobre su alfa. Si su suposición resultaba ser cierta, la seguridad de DongHyuck se convertiría en prioridad. Al mirar con detenimiento al omega se percató del aún más notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y la ligera capa perlada de sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

— ¿DongHyuck?

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Tu, e-eh... ¿Acaso estás en celo? —pregunto con sumo cuidado, buscando no alterar al omega y no parecer un pervertido fuera de lugar.

Los hombros del castaño se tensaron, sus ojos y boca se abrieron con incredulidad. DongHyuck tocó su frente, sintiendo el intenso calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Al caer en cuenta de su situación sus manos comenzaron a temblar—corrección: todo su cuerpo temblaba—, se encontraba en un club lleno de alfas que obviamente no conocía, esto era peligroso y seguramente en unos minutos su mente estaría nublada por el calor, lo que limitaba sus oportunidades.

— ¡Y-yo no tengo supresores! —exclamó el omega y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración. Era tan estúpido y descuidado, salir sin supresores cuando era perfectamente consciente de su celo irregular. Tenía que huir y esconderse. Un horrible recordatorio del injusto mundo en el que vivía.

Por su parte, él alfa no sabía qué hacer. El olor de DongHyuck era cada vez más potente y podía asegurar que otros alfas en el recinto ya se habían percatado. Si quería ayudar al omega era el momento.

Podía ir con SeungWan y preguntarle sí tenía supresores, sin embargo desde allí no lograba ubicar a su amiga y podía ser que está ya se hubiera marchado a casa. Además que ir a buscarla implicaba dejar solo a DongHyuck y eso era impensable. Mark se tranquilizó a si mismo, debía pensar con la mente fría.

— Hey, disculpa —llamó a la bartender de largo cabello rubio.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? — Sí, mi, mi… uhm amigo está en problemas.

— ¿Problemas? —la mujer ladeó la cabeza, las desordenadas trenzas rubias se movieron con ella. Mark con un gesto de mano le indicó que se acercara para poder hablar cerca de su oído.

— Acaba de entrar en celo y no tiene supresores.

— Oh, ya veo. Esto puede ser peligroso —puso una mano en su boca y entrecerró los ojos pensativa—. Los llevaré al cuarto de empleados, está vacío. Puedes llevar a tu amigo y conseguir los supresores. No quiero que se arme un lio por aquí.

— Muchas gracias —Mark asintió y reverencio ligeramente como agradecimiento. El pelinegro se inclinó DongHyuck para explicarle a dónde lo llevaría. El castaño sudaba y temblaba con fuerza, pequeños jadeos involuntarios salían por sus labios, estaba tan asustado y vulnerable.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

— No lo sé —ayudo al castaño a ponerse de pie y se quitó el saco para envolverlo con él, sus propias feromonas podrían ayudar a disimular un poco las del otro.

La chica abrió una pequeña puerta en la barra y los dejo pasar. Después los guío por un pequeño pasillo poco iluminado hasta una habitación. Era estrecha y de paredes blancas, viejos posters enmarcados de bandas de rock colgaban cada pocos metros como decoración, en la esquina más alejada había un sillón mediano y frente a este un pequeño refrigerador y un comedor rectangular de madera clara igual de pequeño.

— Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten —dijo antes de marcharse a paso apresurado. DongHyuck se recostó en el sillón. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la tela de la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuándo él omega comenzó a removerse y a dejar salir pequeños gimoteos Mark decidió escapar del cuarto y encontrar una manera de resolver la situación.

— Ahora vengo —exclamó cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella, encarando al vacío pasillo y a sus latidos acelerados.

Esto se sentía mal pero no podía dejar solo a DongHyuck. Tomo su teléfono y llamó a quizá la única persona de su grupo que seguiría en el club.

— ¿Hyung?

— ¡¿Mark?! —el grito del mayor retumbó en su cabeza—. ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

— Eh, no lo sé ¿Tú sigues aquí en el club?

— Sí, fui a bailar y cuando volví la mesa estaba vacía. Ustedes son tan crueles. Olvídalo, no todos ustedes, acabo de ver a JaeHyun compartiendo más que besos con el mesero.

— Hyung —lo cortó, Yuta tenía la mala costumbre de hablar sin parar en situaciones serias y en muchas otras—. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve a la farmacia que está en la otra calle, por favor.

— ¿Qué, tienes diarrea? Creo que tengo algo para eso en el auto. Un supositorio ¿te lo llevo al baño?

— No gracias, necesito supresores para omega —el silencio en la otra línea se hizo presente—. ¿Yuta hyung?

— ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? —Mark prácticamente podía oír sus ojos acusadores.

— No es lo que piensas.

— Mark, yo soy muy liberal y te apoyo en todo pero no puedes ir por ahí poniendo omegas en cel-

— Solo por favor trae los supresores y dáselos a la bartender, dile que son para el chico en el cuarto de empleados.

— Bien no preguntaré más, me debes una —Yuta suspiró con resignación y colgó.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud palpable. Mark estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios al escuchar la puerta al final del pasillo abrirse. La chica, tan apresurada como siempre, camino hasta él y le entregó la pequeña cajita de color blanco.

— De verdad, te agradezco mucho.

— No es nada, dile a tu amigo que tenga más cuidado —dijo antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

El alfa bufó por lo extraño de la situación. Después tendría que invitar a Yuta a comer en ese restaurante costoso que tanto le gustaba y dejar una buena propina a la chica rubia, su billetera podía comenzar a llorar.

— DongHyuck, voy a pasar.

Se detuvo con la mano a punto de girar la fría perilla. Lo que estaba por venir iba a requerir de mucho auto control y de unos pulmones poderosos. Abrió con rapidez. Y el arrepentimiento también llegó con rapidez. El castaño se encontraba acostado en el sillón, sin ropa, el cabello revuelto y los labios rojizos y brillosos. Su pecho se elevaba sin control, sus costillas marcándose a cada pesada respiración. El alfa no podía dejar de ver su piel bronceada, lo suave que parecía al tacto.

— Mark —jadeó alejando sus delgadas manos de su erección, no había rastro de pena en sus acciones solo una grata sorpresa.

— T-toma tus supresores —se los extendió, con los pies fijos en la entrada, tan dudosos de acercarse más. Dudosos de su siguiente movimiento.

— No necesito eso.

— Uh, ehm, me parece que sí. Yo te los dejaré aquí sobre la mesa y te esperaré afuera —hizo lo que le indicó, el oxígeno comenzaba a agotarse.

DongHyuck se incorporó, caminando tembloroso a su dirección. Su cara reflejaba tantas cosas y Mark jamás había visto algo tan lascivo. Francamente se aterro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y a unos centímetros de llegar al marco, la mano de DongHyuck se agarró con fuerza a su camisa. Su corazón paró en seco al sentir al omega restregándose cual gato contra su pecho.

— DongHyuck, detente.

— Tú hueles tan bien.

— Para —intentó separar al chico. De nuevo la alerta en su cerebro sonaba a máximo volumen. Tenía que salir y respirar aire fresco para poder seguir viviendo, o tan siquiera pensar correctamente.

— Por favor ayúdeme, alfa.

Mark jadeo.

Supo que se estaba acercando a su perdición. Su ser, por completo, se llenó de naranja, violeta y canela. Tan dulce, tan adictivo. No se trataba de una simple atracción. Esto era algo más. Mucho más. Podía sentirlo construirse en la base de su columna. Una arrolladora sensación que opacaba todo lo demás, llenándolo como un pequeño vaso bajo una cascada. Era el alfa en su interior, arañando, exigiendo tocar más y poseerlo todo.

En un instante los labios contrarios se posaron salvajemente sobre los suyos y no tuvo el valor para resistirse a ellos, pues eran tan suaves y acogedores. Ningún pensamiento existía al estar fundidos en es pasional beso, lleno del más intenso pecado. Esa mirada lasciva tras una espesa capa de pestañas, era tan caliente que Mark sentía metales derretirse en su interior. Hirviendo y destrozándolo por dentro.

— Mierda —su gemido retumbó al sentir el toque firme sobre su entrepierna.

DongHyuck sonreía con travesura, deleitándose con el tamaño y la temperatura en esa área. Se la hacía agua la boca con tan solo imaginar. En ese punto Mark ya no pensaba, todo rastro de coherencia se había perdido ante las caricias del chico.

— Tócame, solo hazlo —el castaño dijo y ese susurró fue directo a su erección que no hacía más que crecer. Esas palabras parecían querer llevarlo al borde la locura para después obligarlo a saltar y fundirse en lo erótico de la situación.

— Lo haré.

Los labios de Mark recorrieron con ansiedad todo el cuerpo de DongHyuck, su nariz aspiraba el delicioso aroma que emanaba su cálida piel. Recorrió por un camino de besos por todo el estómago de DongHyuck hasta llegar a su descuidada erección. El omega arqueó la espalda al sentir la caliente y húmeda boca del mayor alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

— ¡Ah! mmmgh, sí, más. ¡Ah! — No seas tan ruidoso o nos escucharán —dijo con dificultad, sosteniendo con ambas manos las caderas del contrario para marcar su propio ritmo.

DongHyuck calló sus gemidos contra la palma de su mano, mientras disfrutaba plenamente del placer que la húmeda cavidad de su acompañante le brindaba. Estaba tan duro, embelesado y mojado, preparado para que ese alfa de ojos grandes tomara lo que quisiera de él. En este momento era capaz de entregarlo todo por estar entre sus brazos.

Dos dedos se adentraron con facilidad gracias al lubricante natural que casi goteaba desde su entrada. La sensación enviaba descargas por todo su cuerpo, como rozar con las yemas de los dedos el paraíso. Otro dígito hizo intromisión, provocando que la espalda de DongHyuck se arqueara y su puño se apretara con fuerza entre el cabello del otro. Había llegado al clímax en la boca de Mark.

— Vaya —Mark se separó de su pene, un hilo de saliva los conectaba y de la comisura de su boca se escurría un poco de semen. DongHyuck estaba tan sumido en las penumbras del placer que le fue incapaz sentir vergüenza. Su mente se enfocaba en el movimiento de los dedos en su interior, dilatándolo con cuidado. Lo disfrutaba tanto pero no era suficiente, su instinto le rogaba por sentir toda la longitud del alfa en su interior, lo necesitaba como al aire. En un arrebato detuvo el movimiento de su mano para conseguir la atención de Mark.

— Alfa... —fue una súplica tan baja y entrecortada que hizo a ambos gemir. DongHyuck estaba rogando, claro que lo hacía, en esos instantes lo haría mil veces si eso aseguraba su anhelado placer. Mark de inmediato se puso de pie y tomo a DongHyuck en brazos. Se sentó en el sillón con el chico en su regazo.

—Voy a entrar. —aviso al más bajo para después tomar su pene y alinearlo con la mojada entrada, empujando lentamente toda su longitud.

Pensaba esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de comenzar a moverse, pero las caderas y el trasero de DongHyuck no dejaban de removerse inquietos, en busca de ese contacto que lo llenara en todos sus sentidos. Mark sonrió de lado por la necesidad del chico y comenzó con un rítmico y duro vaivén. El castaño levantó el trasero, intentado seguir y unirse al ritmo de las embestidas. Inmerso en el placer, con los ojos llorosos y un poco de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, una imagen tan erótica, digna de ser retratada.

Las manos de Mark se aferraban con fuerza a su cadera y cintura, seguramente dejarían una marca rojiza que dolería al amanecer, pero eso no le importaba si podía ser capaz de continuar escuchando esos gemidos y gruñidos que orgullosamente estaba provocando.

— ¡Ahí! Ahg, ah.

El frenesí creció junto a la velocidad de las embestidas. El sonido de piel contra piel era tan fuerte que de no ser por la fuerte música que continuaba sonando, habrían sido descubiertos hace tiempo. Una de las manos del pelinegro se dirigió a la virilidad del contrario para comenzar a masturbarlo. DongHyuck juraba ver fuegos artificiales proyectándose en sus retinas.

— ¡Mark! —el omega grito en un tono más agudo y alto, llegando a la cúspide de su placer y apretando a Mark en su interior.

El alfa cegado por las explosivas sensaciones poco después se corrió en su interior. DongHyuck se dejó caer en el amplió pecho del mayor. Sus muslos temblaban.

Mark salió de su ensoñación de a poco y al ver el rostro enrojecido del omega una punzada de realidad atravesó como bala por su pecho. Más que una bala, se sintió como un tanque pasándole por encima. Todo lo que acababa de hacer.

Choi JiSoo. Su rostro, su cabello negro moviéndose junto al viento, su sonrisa. La culpabilidad, lo noqueó al ver su anillo de compromiso. Tan brillante, representando la promesa de una vida juntos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Despertó de su trance, apartó con cuidado al chico en su regazo y lo acostó en el sillón. Se levantó tratando de recuperar el aliento a pesar de la insoportable presión en su pecho y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, se vistió con torpeza e hizo lo mismo con el chico aún inconsciente. Percibía las cosas pasando a cámara lenta y los ruidos de afuera estaban distorsionados. En su mente, como un bucle se repetía el error que hace tan solo unos minutos había cometido sin cuestionarse. Actuando como el animal guiado por sus instintos que aseguraba no ser. De la mesa agarró la cajita con la pastilla y tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador de empleados.

_Acaba con esto. Rápido._

— Despierta —dijo sacudiendo a DongHyuck. El chico apenas podía entre abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Toma esto.

DongHyuck tan confundido como adormilado obedeció, tragando la pastilla que Mark había puesto sobre su lengua.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Yo me tengo que ir. Sal en cuanto te sientas bien.

El omega observó al pelinegro moverse nervioso para tomar su saco y salir de la habitación. No entendía nada.

Quizá en la mañana recordaría el anillo en su mano y todo cobraría más sentido.

Mark podía intentar excusarse con el alcohol, las feromonas o los instintos. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que esa noche el verdadero culpable era él.

Un hombre comprometido que falló a su palabra.


End file.
